


the consequences of kwon soonyoung

by kidultness



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Abstinence, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Fights, Letters, M/M, Medication, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence, Partner Betrayal, Post-Betrayal, Post-Break Up, Swearing, Unhealthy Relationships, problematic characters
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27322633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidultness/pseuds/kidultness
Summary: Consequências. As que Wonwoo teve e as que ele quis evitar.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 4





	1. 14 de Março de 1993

**Author's Note:**

> pelo amor, não achem que eu tô romantizando ou normalizando relacionamentos problemáticos <3 leia as tags antes <3 e se vc não se sente confortável com esse tipo de plot, só não leia <3

_ Caro Soonyoung, _

Você sempre me disse que eu sou melhor com as palavras escritas do que com as faladas, então achei que seria melhor escrever mesmo. Além disso, me disseram que me ver pessoalmente poderia não ser bom para o seu progresso e eu quero respeitar isso (apesar de me ofender um pouco).

Por que considerei te fazer uma visita? Porque nós não conversamos depois daquele dia, você arrumou as suas coisas e partiu. Eu não te tiro a razão, você queria respostas e eu fiz você acreditar que eu não as tinha. É que eu sei que você me perdoaria assim que eu te desse uma desculpa. Eu não queria ser perdoado, então me mantive calado.

Você não vai gostar de ler isso, mas eu já planejava terminar com você meses antes. Repeti “Soonyoung, eu quero terminar” na frente do espelho quase todos os dias. Ridículo, né? Eu me sentia ridículo, porque era ridículo esperar que ensaiar diálogos trancado no banheiro fosse me dar a coragem necessária. Não deu.

Eu me culpava muito, okay? As consequências que essas palavras poderiam trazer me assustavam um pouco. Eu imaginava todo o tipo de coisa que poderia acontecer com você uma vez que  _ nós _ não existisse mais. E se você não aguentasse, saísse para beber e não visse o carro avançando em sua direção? Eu não queria me sentir responsável por isso.

Ficar quieto foi o jeito que encontrei de fazer com que você me odiasse, porque só assim para terminarmos sem que eu saísse como o insensível que abandonou o dependente. Se você terminasse comigo, a culpa não seria minha. O meu silêncio foi por isso e não porque eu não sabia o que te dizer.

Ontem encontrei sua mãe por acaso, ela acha que ainda estamos juntos. Por que você não contou para ela? Foi difícil esconder minha surpresa quando ela comentou sobre você estar internado. Eu não me senti culpado — foi você que terminou comigo —, mas pensei que talvez você esteja me culpando e eu tenho o direito de me defender.

Eu te conheço, sei que você vai ler e reler cada palavra que eu escrever aqui, mas agora também sei que você está impossibilitado de transformar as consequências que me assustavam em realidade, então achei ser uma boa oportunidade para te dar as respostas que você sempre quis — e para me defender, caso seja necessário.

Quando você sair daí, vai querer seguir em frente e deixar tudo que veio antes para trás. E vou contribuir com isso. Não quero que você passe o resto da sua vida com dúvidas sobre as minhas atitudes ou sobre o nosso relacionamento e por que ele terminou daquele jeito.

Você se lembra do dia em que estávamos comemorando o seu primeiro ano de sobriedade? Então, aqui vai a sua primeira resposta: foi nessa noite que tudo começou.

A TV estava ligada com o volume no mudo. Eu sabia que estava nevando do lado de fora por causa do forte vento que ouvia, mas as cortinas fechadas não me deixavam olhar a rua. Você se levantou para ir ao banheiro e aproveitei para olhar para o relógio sem receio de parecer estar com tédio. 8:43 p.m. Suspirei de repente.

Eu estava feliz por você, até orgulhoso eu diria, mas os seus beijos, sorrisos, toques e olhares me incomodavam. Eu não estava sendo verdadeiro com você, não estava sendo recíproco e era desconfortável. É verdade quando digo que nunca quis te enganar, mas sei que era exatamente o que eu estava fazendo.

Mas não era certo terminar com você durante o que era para ser uma comemoração. Eu não queria estragar a felicidade que você estava sentindo. Eu não tinha esse direito, pelo menos não nesse dia, então tentei retribuir os toques e sorrir mais.

Você saiu do banheiro pedindo a minha opinião.

“Sobre o quê?”, eu disse.

“Você nem me ouviu, né?” Você deixou um suspiro escapar, mas não estava irritado, e sim desapontado.

Eu realmente não tinha ouvido uma palavra das coisas que você tinha dito antes de se levantar do sofá. Menti: “Desculpa, eu só estou cansado do trabalho”.

Admita, você não é muito bom em diferenciar uma mentira de uma verdade, principalmente quando vem de alguém que você confia cegamente. Porém, mesmo que eu tenha mentido, você me conhece há anos e sabe dizer quando há algo que me incomoda. Isso me irritava.

“Está tudo bem? Você quer me falar alguma coisa?”, você perguntou.

Você notou a minha hesitação, mas não sei por que não me questionou. Eu pensei em te falar a verdade sobre não te amar mais nessa hora, mas as  _ consequências _ me assustaram de novo.

“Não, não é nada.”

“Não acredito em você.” Eu dei de ombros, e você continuou: “Você está estranho, parece me evitar”.

Eu odiava o seu olhar desesperado. Nele, eu podia ver a sua dependência em mim e o medo que você tinha de me perder. Ao contrário das pessoas apaixonadas, nunca gostei disso. Eu não queria que você me visse dessa maneira porque era muita responsabilidade. Eu só pensava nas consequências e nas consequências das consequências.

Mas aí você perguntou: “Você está bravo comigo porque joguei os meus remédios no lixo?”

Aconteceu, é passado, discutir isso agora não vai mudar nada, mas, Soonyoung, preciso te falar, como você pode ser tão irresponsável? Só de lembrar desse diálogo enquanto escrevo, eu já fico com raiva de novo.

No dia que você me levou a uma reunião dos Alcoólicos Anônimos, uma das mulheres me disse que eu precisaria ser mais forte que você. Cabelos longos, olhos azuis e era mais alta que qualquer um do lugar, você sabe o nome dela? Sempre quis lembrar, mas acho que não perguntei. Ela me disse que seria difícil para você, mas que seria muito pior para mim. “Tenha paciência”, me aconselhou.

Eu não entendi por que eu estava tendo aquela conversa com ela se o dependente era você, mas com o tempo eu entendi. Por isso, quando você me disse que seus remédios estavam no lixo (na rede de esgoto, na verdade, porque você os jogou na privada), eu respirei fundo e segui o conselho dela.

“Por que fez isso?”

“Não é isso?” Você se arrependeu de ter me contado, sei disso porque sua mão estava coçando a nuca. “Amor, eu não preciso mais deles, você sabe disso.”

“Não, eu não sei.” Você não respondeu porque na mesma hora um comercial de cerveja apareceu na TV que esquecemos no mudo. A gente assistiu em silêncio até eu me levantar do sofá e desligá-la. Não voltei para me sentar, mas continuei minha fala: “Nem você sabe, só o seu médico pode dizer quando você deve parar com eles”.

“Mas eu estou melhorando”, você disse, “você estava lá quando ele disse isso pra mim.”

“O que isso tem a ver?”

“Eu não sinto que estou melhorando se continuo tomando remédios.” Aí você se levantou e veio até mim, tentou pôr a mão no meu ombro, mas eu me afastei. “Você não entende, mas sentir que estou preso a eles não é sinal de melhora pra mim.”

Antes que você pudesse terminar, eu desviei de você e fui pegar a receita médica guardada na gaveta da cozinha — você não tê-la rasgado me surpreendeu. Eu a coloquei no bolso da minha calça enquanto você insistia com perguntas logo atrás de mim.

“Vamos pegar novos amanhã cedo.” Eu parecia calmo por fora, mas juro que por dentro estava inundado pela raiva. Mantive a paciência, como me aconselhou a mulher, e voltei para o sofá para me aquecer. Não sei se você lembra, mas estava fazendo muito frio. “Espero que você tenha se planejado para a abstinência que vai sentir logo”, finalizei.

Você não gostou. “É só isso?  _ Vamos pegar novos amanhã cedo _ e fim? Não vai levar em consideração o que eu te disse? Está falando sério?” Você também não gostou do meu silêncio. “Eu não vou voltar a tomar remédios, Wonwoo.”

Eu respondi: “Quero ver se você vai dizer o mesmo quando o enjoo começar”.

Se você tivesse se conformado com o ‘ _ vamos pegar novos amanhã cedo _ ’, a conversa teria terminado aí e nada do que veio em seguida teria acontecido, mas você continuou me encarando com o rosto incrédulo, e eu já estava exausto. Nada me irritava mais do que você quando insistia em não colaborar.

“Não consigo acreditar no que está fazendo comigo.”

“E eu? Acha que consigo acreditar nas coisas que você faz?”, respondi à altura.

Sempre fui muito paciente com você — todos me falavam isso quando você não estava por perto —, mas às vezes você me provocava de propósito, testava os meus limites até eu ceder. A gente começou a discutir por isso. Eu não lembro com exatidão as coisas que disse ou as coisas que ouvi, foi longo, mas resumidamente foi assim:

“Você está agindo feito uma criança irresponsável, imatura, mimada…”

“Caramba, quantos adjetivos interessantes, mas senti falta do seu preferido.”

“Não começa.”

“Como foi que você me chamou daquela vez? Ah, lembrei, bêbado do caralho.”

“Vai se foder.”

“Vai você. Sabe de uma coisa? Você nunca me pediu desculpas por isso.”

“Eu peço quando você me pedir por ser um namorado…”

“O que você vai dizer? Namorado alcoólatra? É assim que você me vê?”

“É difícil ver de outro jeito quando sua vida gira em torno disso.”

Você não precisa dizer que doeu porque, pelo jeito que você chorou depois, eu sei que sim. Nosso relacionamento era assim, você me provocava e eu te machucava. Talvez seja correto dizer que um dos motivos para não termos dado certo é que não éramos saudáveis.

Depois você disse que eu estraguei a noite, mas, como disse uns parágrafos acima, nunca foi a minha intenção. A culpa foi sua por não ter mantido os remédios como um adulto responsável, por não ter colaborado, por ter insistido nas provocações. Eu estava quieto, pensando na neve que não podia ver por causa das cortinas fechadas.

“Eu vou embora.”

“Você não vai a lugar nenhum.”

“Você não manda em mim.”

Sendo honesto, você precisa aprender a blefar melhor. Eu nunca te disse isso porque usava seus deslizes a meu favor, entretanto, sua voz fica trêmula e você evita contato visual. É fácil dizer quando você só está fazendo chantagem emocional.

Você queria que eu te implorasse para ficar e que eu pedisse desculpas pelo que falei. Em vez disso, eu me levantei do sofá e caminhei até o guarda-roupa no quarto. Vesti mais duas camadas de roupa, peguei minha carteira e fui sentar no chão da entrada para poder calçar meus sapatos.

“Aonde você vai?” Nem precisei olhar para saber que o desespero estampava seu rosto.

“Ver a neve.”

Eu fui, de fato, ver a neve, mas não só isso. Você conhece todos os bares da região, então deve se lembrar daquele que fica a três quarteirões do apartamento. Eu vou nele de vez em quando porque gosto da liberdade que sinto quando estou sentado no banco estofado.

Uma vez você reclamou que o aquecedor desse bar nunca funciona, bom, nesse dia estava funcionando perfeitamente. Você sabe que não gosto de arrependimentos, mas devo admitir que me arrependi de ter vestido tanta roupa logo que senti o calor que fazia no lugar.

Pensei em você enquanto esperava minhas duas garrafas de soju. Todas as pessoas ao meu redor estavam acompanhadas e eu tentei lembrar da última vez que estive acompanhado em um bar. Foi na faculdade? Com Mingyu? Com você? Até hoje não sei a resposta, mas eu sei que foi no  **_antes_ ** .

Sabia disso? Divido minha vida em duas fases: antes de Soonyoung e depois de Soonyoung. Agora acho que estou vivendo a depois de depois de Soonyoung.

É estranho pensar na época antes de te conhecer. Eu parecia outra pessoa. A gente não falava muito sobre, mas eu tinha amigos, Soonyoung, e saía com eles para todo lugar. A gente era do tipo irresponsável que enche a cara em plena segunda-feira, que é prejudicado nas aulas por causa da ressaca, que vai nas festas para beber e fazer coisas que serão esquecidas na manhã seguinte.

E eu te conheci em uma dessas festas. Foi divertido, você lembra? A gente bebeu muito, fumamos muita maconha, nos beijamos até precisarmos de fôlego e fizemos sexo em um dos banheiros sem nem saber o nome um do outro.

Eu me apaixonei por você.

Então percebi que havia algo de errado porque você estava sempre bebendo. Você não só gostava de beber, era viciado nisso. Eu poderia ter fugido de você, afinal nós não tínhamos nada sério, mas, porra, eu já estava muito apaixonado, achando que meu amor seria o suficiente para conseguir te ajudar. Quando soube que era recíproco, pensei que se você me amasse de verdade, você se cuidaria por mim.

Parei com as festas. Parei com os amigos irresponsáveis. Parei com as ressacas. Parei com as bebidas. Parei minha vida para cuidar de você. E demorou três anos para você me dar um retorno. Entende porque fiquei irritado? Pela primeira vez você estava levando o tratamento a sério e então você me diz ter jogado os remédios fora. Caralho, Soonyoung, não era só sobre você. Sua sobriedade era tão minha quanto sua. A gente estava junto, lutando junto, mas você via como uma batalha de um único soldado.

Enquanto eu bebia pensando em você, ele se aproximou.

“Sabe o que acontece quando duas pessoas estão sozinhas em um lugar? Elas se juntam.”

“E se uma delas quer ficar sozinha?”

“Ninguém quer ficar sozinho.” Ele roubou a garrafa da minha mão, bebeu dela e não me devolveu. Achei engraçado. “Você quer?”

“Não. Era só uma hipótese.”

Uma companhia não era exatamente o que eu queria, mas eu estava em crise, me sentindo péssimo por ter me comprometido com você e seu alcoolismo.

Eu ia pouco no bar, porém ainda reconheci o rosto dele. Ele nunca esteve com outra pessoa, além de passar as noites conversando com o atendente atrás do balcão. Eu desconfiava que ele conseguia bebidas de graça, mas depois pude confirmar que não. Ele tem sotaque, por isso logo soube que era estrangeiro.

“Tem certeza que isso é o suficiente?”, ele perguntou. “Porra, você está com cara de quem precisa de algo mais forte.”

“Tipo o quê?”

“Vem comigo.”

Você deve estar achando que sou um idiota por seguir um desconhecido desse jeito. Bom, você tem uma parcela de razão.

Ele me levou até uma das cabines privadas que têm no bar e me deixou sozinho por um tempo. Depois que voltou, ele trancou a porta. Trancou, Soonyoung. Ficamos trancados. Eu nunca estive trancado com alguém nas cabines. Eu nunca estive com alguém nas cabines. Eu nunca nem estive nas cabines. Foi divertido, e sabe de uma coisa? Até me senti no  **_antes_ ** de novo.

Pensei muito sobre se deveria ou não escrever o que aconteceu e como aconteceu, mas decidi te contar porque não quero esconder mais nada. Você ainda tem a opção de pular os próximos parágrafos, então se você escolher ler, a culpa não será só minha, okay?

O álcool subiu rápido por eu não ter comido nada e acho que por isso eu fiquei excitado quando ele sentou tão perto de mim, coxa quase encostando na minha, e procurou algo no bolso de trás da minha calça. Apesar de ter percebido, ele não comentou nada, porém sorriu.

Ele pegou minha carteira e sua receita médica. Não sei por que fiquei aflito quando ele desdobrou o papel e o analisou em silêncio. Não demorou muito para ele perder o interesse e o largar aberto em cima da mesa.

Os cartões dentro da minha carteira eram mais importantes, ele usou um deles para juntar o pó que tirou do bolso e jogá-lo para dentro da garrafa que trouxe da outra mesa.

“Está tentando drogar um desconhecido?”, perguntei.

“Só se ele quiser.”

“O que é?” Hoje eu admito que eu estava com um pouco de medo.

“Não importa.”

Pensei em você de novo. Eu estava com tanta raiva que pouco me importei com as consequências. Se fosse para dar merda, que desse. Você não viu problemas em jogar os seus remédios fora, eu não vi problemas em aceitar drogas de um desconhecido. Cada um se destrói de um jeito.

Foi com um “Foda-se” que eu bebi.

O gosto amargo desceu raspando, mas tudo ainda parecia normal. Eu o vi colocar a garrafa para longe em vez de beber como ele disse que faria e eu até ia questionar, mas de repente o barulho em minha volta ficou alto demais, insuportável demais. Era tão incômodo que parecia estar dentro da minha cabeça.

Você não deve estar interessado em saber o que a droga fez comigo, mas vou escrever do mesmo jeito.

Senti muita adrenalina e aí, do nada, um medo sem motivo. O lugar em minha volta parecia se mexer. Eu fiquei confuso com as alucinações que tive; pareciam ser reais. Estava quente. Sufocante. Meus olhos estavam bem abertos, mas minha visão escureceu e eu jurei que fosse desmaiar.

Um silêncio repentino aconteceu. O mundo morreu, me deixando sozinho para trás. A única coisa que eu ouvia era o pulsar do meu coração, abafado, como se estivesse longe e não dentro de mim. Era rápido, descontrolado, sem ritmo, mas se acalmou. Até parar. Eu juro que parou — ou quase isso. Depois,  _ tum-tum _ de novo. Foi como voltar dos mortos e me sentir vivo novamente. Eu sentia cada cheiro, toque e som intensamente. Lembro que ri muito do nada para o nada.

Ameacei me levantar, mas ele não deixou. Olhei para ele assustado porque havia me esquecido da sua presença, mas depois levei minhas mãos até seu rosto. Senti nas pontas dos dedos cada centímetro de sua pele. Subi para o cabelo, percorrendo meus dedos entre os fios pretos e macios. Apertei e os puxei. Nos olhamos de forma intensa e profunda, até eu desviar para seus lábios e o que veio depois foi rápido, desesperado, cheio de desejo.

Meu corpo inteiro reagiu ao beijo. A adrenalina voltou, o desejo aumentou, meu coração acelerou e tudo esquentou. Ele apertou com força minha coxa e eu deixei um gemido escapar.

“Posso?”, ele perguntou. 

Confirmei com a cabeça. “Sim.”

Você está imaginando o resto errado. Nós não fizemos sexo — dependendo da sua definição, mas, na minha, não fizemos —, ele não me chupou e eu não o chupei. O que aconteceu foi: eu abri o zíper e abaixei as calças, até tentei me livrar da cueca, porém ele me impediu. Ele se sentou no meu colo e bem... se esfregou? no meu pau? Não sei como te contar isso de uma forma menos explícita.

Embora tenha sido muito bom e eu tenha chego rápido no ápice, foi incômodo eu querer gemer o nome dele e não poder por não saber qual é. O mesmo problema que tive quando conheci você naquela festa e fomos para aquele banheiro. Coincidência? Eu não sei, mas me fez pensar sobre minha própria dignidade. Preciso parar de fazer esse tipo de coisa com desconhecidos. Acho que você concorda comigo nessa.

Fiquei largado no banco estofado, sentindo meu corpo inteiro formigar. Na hora, eu quis muito fumar, mas continuei sem me mexer. Fiquei parado, relaxado, percebendo o efeito da droga passar.

“Minghao.”

“Quem? Ah, Wonwoo”, um pouco constrangido, respondi.

Estou um pouco nervoso por imaginar você lendo isso porque eu nunca te disse o nome dele e você nunca quis saber. Era um detalhe irrelevante, o que importava era o que aconteceu e não com quem. 

“ _ Por quê? _ ” Você me perguntava e mais nada. 

“ _ Porque eu não te amo mais _ ” poderia ter sido a minha resposta. Mas eu não disse nada enquanto você arrumava uma mala com suas coisas. Depois que você saiu, eu continuei em pé. Por algum motivo, esperei você voltar. Comecei a chorar quando ouvi o  _ tic-tac _ do relógio, estava silêncio demais e isso me incomodou.

Minutos antes, você olhou nos meus olhos e me acusou de desrespeito, dizendo que eu tinha faltado com respeito com você e com o nosso relacionamento. Eu não fiquei bravo, na verdade, me fez refletir bastante.

E agora tenho algumas perguntas para você: Você teve respeito por mim no dia que me ameaçou com uma faca por eu ter só tentado tirar a garrafa da sua mão? Você teve respeito por mim na vez que disse para os seus amigos que eu só era um substituto para o álcool, mas que eu não era tão bom quanto? Você teve respeito por mim quando cheguei em casa e vi você bebendo depois de um ano sóbrio, ignorando o seu (nosso) progresso e as coisas que abandonei para cuidar de você? Não, Soonyoung, então não exija de ninguém aquilo que nem você é capaz de oferecer.

Espero que você entenda, não estou discordando de você, eu te desrespeitei e me desrespeitei colocando a minha saúde e segurança em risco, só estou te lembrando que o nosso relacionamento nunca teve porra nenhuma de respeito. 

Você acha que eu faltei com respeito. Eu acho que agora estamos quites.

Em frente a porta trancada, sem se virar, Minghao me disse: “Da próxima vez, tira esse anel do dedo, me deixou desconfortável pra caralho”.

Daí ele abriu a porta e me deixou sozinho com o  _ dá próxima vez _ dele. Eu não sabia que voltaria mais vezes, não planejava repetir a noite, mas sinto que Minghao esperava por isso. Me irrita pensar que ele possa ter visto o desespero nos meus olhos assim como eu via nos seus. Seus olhos gritavam “Por favor, não me deixe!” e os meus? Talvez “Meu relacionamento com meu namorado alcoólatra está uma merda!”?

Decidi que iria terminar de vez com você quando peguei a receita médica em cima da mesa para guardá-la novamente no bolso e concluí que não era justo comigo e nem com você. Eu não podia continuar sendo prisioneiro da infelicidade. Isso me deu coragem, era chegar em casa e “Soonyoung, eu quero terminar”...

Foram três garrafas de vodca espalhadas pelo chão que me deixaram mudo. As gotas de sangue no tapete também. Fiquei paralisado na porta de casa até ouvir o seu choro. Te encontrei sentado de costas no chão do quarto. O sangue vinha das pontas de seus dedos, eles manchavam uma foto minha. Nos seus joelhos, o porta-retrato com o vidro quebrado.

Chamei o seu nome e você correu até mim assustado e aliviado ao mesmo tempo — não consigo definir a expressão estranha que você fez. Você me abraçou como se dependesse de mim para se manter em pé, como se sem mim, você cairia direto no chão. Odiei isso. Nunca vi você chorar tanto, soluçando desesperadamente. Seus dedos me mancharam de sangue.

“Eu pensei que você nunca fosse voltar, Wonwoo, pensei que você me odiasse, pensei que você tinha desistido de mim. Você vai desistir de mim, Wonwoo? Você não pode, porque eu vou morrer se você me deixar, Wonwoo. Você entendeu? Eu não vou sobreviver sem você, eu preciso que você fique comigo pra sempre. Você me promete? Por favor, Wonwoo, me promete que você nunca vai me deixar. Eu não vou aguentar viver sem você.”

Respondi: “Eu... não vou. Não vou te deixar”.

O que você queria que eu fizesse? Que eu dissesse? “Soonyoung, eu quero terminar”? Eu tinha feito merda, estava decidido a terminar com você assim que chegasse em casa, mas você teve uma recaída, enquanto eu era a sua única companhia. E eu me senti responsável por isso. Você estava sem remédios, vulnerável a uma abstinência, e eu saí para beber, usar drogas e te trair.

Consequências, Soonyoung. As que eu tive e as que eu quis evitar. Sobre o que mais você quer saber?

**Jeon Wonwoo**


	2. 08 de Abril de 1993

_ Caro Soonyoung, _

"Minghao."? É sério? Levantei tantas questões para serem discutidas, te fiz tantas perguntas e você responde apenas a última com uma palavra? Um único nome? Entendo que eu te devo mais explicações do que você me deve, mas eu esperava ler mais do que um simples “Minghao”.

De qualquer maneira, você foi vago demais. Não sei exatamente sobre o quê você quer saber sobre ele. Cor favorita? Família? Trabalho? O que ele gosta de fazer no tempo livre? Se for esse o tipo de coisa que você quer saber, não poderei te responder. Nem eu sei.

Minghao deixou bem claro: "Se eu for ser o amante, serei apenas isso". Fazíamos coisas íntimas, mas não éramos íntimos. Ele não esperava que eu terminasse com você para podermos firmar um relacionamento. Por isso, ele não queria saber sobre mim e eu não podia perguntar sobre ele. Se te consolar, era apenas sexo e mais nada. Acabamos porque eu não entendi essa cláusula.

“Conversar não vai me deixar apaixonado por você”, argumentei.

“Você tem razão”, ele concordou, “a sua carência que vai.”

“Eu não estou carente.”

“Então, por que está traindo?”

Não respondi. Hoje vejo que ele estava certo. Eu estaria mentindo se te desse um único motivo para ter te traído em primeiro lugar. Ainda penso muito sobre e não consigo aparecer com um porquê. Acho que, quando não é por vingança, ninguém tem. O desejo fala mais alto que a fidelidade e pronto, acontece.

Na manhã seguinte da sua recaída, você foi para a terapia e eu para o trabalho. As coisas lá sempre foram muito chatas, você sabe, já reclamei muito para você. Hansol entregando relatórios atrasados. Joshua passando mais tempo na máquina de café do que em sua mesa. Os banheiros que estavam sempre em manutenção. Eu, porém, nunca te disse sobre Jihoon, que perguntava sobre você todo dia.

_ Como o Soonyoung está? Ele ainda é alcoólatra? Você bebe? Como você lida? Sabia que ele pode morrer? Já pensou em deixar ele? Você acha que ele te ama, fazendo isso com você? Você está com ele só por causa do sexo? É mais fácil forçar um “sim” quando ele está bêbado? Aposto que você já traiu, não já? Uma vez, ouvi que alcoólatras fazem coisas horríveis quando bêbados, é verdade? Ele já te estuprou? Já te bateu? Você não acha que seria melhor virar hétero? Se eu fosse você... _

Dado as  _ consequências _ da noite anterior, eu já não estava no meu melhor humor. Havia perguntas que eu respondia, outras que eu fingia não ouvir, algumas vezes eu mudava de assunto. O importante é que eu sabia que ele só estava tentando me desestabilizar. Jihoon não gostava do fato de eu ter mais chances de ser promovido do que ele, então ele procurava por um deslize para manchar minha reputação. E conseguiu.

Bati nele, Soonyoung. Mais de uma vez. Repetidas vezes. Até eu ver sangue em seu rosto. Até ele estar inconsciente no chão. Até quatro pessoas me tirarem de cima dele.

Eu estava com tanta raiva. Ninguém olhava para mim como alguém separado de você. Eu não existia. Tudo era sobre e para você. Eu não fui demitido porque meu chefe sabia de você — depois de ter brigado na festa da empresa, seria difícil alguém não te conhecer. Minhas habilidades não foram levadas em consideração, tampouco meus resultados, mas você foi. Continuei com o emprego porque ele disse: “Soonyoung depende de você.” Confirmei. “Imagina o que acontece se você fica desempregado, então, pare de ser egoísta e pense nele antes de perder o controle.”

O meu emprego era o seu emprego. O meu dinheiro era o seu dinheiro. As minhas decisões vinham depois das suas necessidades. Ninguém me via como Jeon Wonwoo. Eu era apenas o namorado do Soonyoung, o alcoólatra. Eu vivia minha vida como se ela te pertencesse, porque, de fato, permiti que fosse assim em certos aspectos. Só que até quando eu aguentaria? 4 anos foi o meu limite.

Você deve se perguntar: por que por tantos meses? Bom, as consequências que sempre tentei evitar, mas além disso, Minghao não me via como seu namorado, não tinha pena de mim, ou de você, não dizia o que eu devia ou não fazer, como eu devia ou não me comportar. Demorou até eu perceber que ele também não me via como Jeon Wonwoo. Como eu disse, era apenas sexo e mais nada.

Imagina só, você sempre foi a vítima, o coitado da relação, se eu terminasse com você por qualquer motivo, plausível ou não, eu seria julgado por egoísta, insensível, babaca. As pessoas me perguntariam como eu pude te abandonar sendo que você precisava do meu apoio. Eu teria  _ consequências _ que seriam insuportáveis de lidar.

Pare com isso! Sei que você está pensando que eu te traí apenas para você ter motivo para terminar comigo e fazer aquilo que nunca tive coragem, mas não é verdade. Você nem fez escândalo quando descobriu e se eu te desse uma desculpa, você aceitaria. O meu medo era esse, você me perdoar e eu me ver preso mais uma vez.

Enfim, por causa da minha “falta de controle”, meu chefe adiantou o horário de almoço para que eu pudesse "esfriar a cabeça". Eu aproveitei para ir até a farmácia na esquina e pegar os seus remédios. Minghao estava lá. Eu não sabia se devia cumprimentá-lo ou fingir que não o conhecia. Ele pareceu ter lido a minha mente quando foi embora sem dizer nada.

Em casa, você não voltou a beber, mas também não quis tomar os remédios à noite. Eu já estava exausto, Soonyoung. Meu dia tinha sido uma merda e você só estava o deixando pior — eu diria que de propósito, porém você nunca soube de Jihoon. Você estava muito pálido, acho que chegou a vomitar umas duas vezes e ainda assim se recusou a voltar para a medicação. Entendi tudo como provocação.

“Eu sou adulto, posso muito bem decidir o que vou fazer.”

“Soonyoung…”

“Não, Wonwoo. Eu te amo muito, mas eu não vou te obedecer dessa vez”, você disse, como se já tivesse me obedecido antes. “Eu posso me cuidar sozinho, não preciso de remédio e não preciso de você agindo feito meu pai. Aja como meu namorado.”

Respirei fundo e tentei manter a paciência. Eu juro que tentei. “Soonyoung, você vai tomar ou então serei obrigado a dizer para o seu médico.” Eu contei de qualquer forma, é o que uma pessoa responsável faz, mas você não sabia disso.

“Não.”

“Soonyoung, você—”

“Por que você tem que estragar tudo?” Você começou a chorar. “Eu não quero tomar isso, Wonwoo. Você não pode me obrigar. Por favor, não seja egoísta. Isso não é sobre você. Eu te quero do meu lado para me apoiar, e não mandar em mim. Pode fazer isso?”

Eu te odiei porque também era sobre mim e você fazia questão de reforçar que não. Como não seria sobre mim quando minha vida girava em torno de você? Pensei em tantas coisas para te dizer, tantos argumentos para gritar. Eu quis pular em cima de você e fazê-lo engolir as pílulas em minha mão à força, mas, como você já sabe, não fiz nada disso. Me mantive quieto, olhando indiferente para você e seu desespero aparente.

A bebida é o seu refúgio, qualquer inconveniência que apareça no seu caminho, é para ela que você pede socorro. Eu não tinha isso. Minha relação com o álcool era e sempre foi muito bem controlada — até meio inexistente depois que começamos a namorar. Então, quando pensei em um lugar para me confortar, onde eu pudesse esquecer de tudo, me surpreendeu minha cabeça ter sido preenchida por  _ cabine Minghao dá próxima vez _ .

Eu não quis continuar a brincadeira para ver o quão ruim meu dia conseguia ficar, por isso não discuti. Na verdade, acho que não tive forças para tal. Eu já estava muito exausto mesmo. Você esperava ouvir gritos, então acho que te surpreendi quando “Como quiser, Soonyoung.” foi o que respondi. Deixei as pílulas e o copo d’água na mesa de centro da sala de estar onde você pudesse ver do sofá. Você gaguejou quando eu perguntei: “Sobrou alguma garrafa de vodca?”

“O quê? Ah... É... Eu... Eu acho que não.” Percebi que estava mentindo, pois seus olhos foram para a entrada da cozinha na mesma hora. Descobri que você escondeu as garrafas dentro da máquina de lavar no dia seguinte — um lugar bem estúpido, sou obrigado a admitir —, mas não fiz nada a respeito delas. O estranho é que por mais que eu conferisse, os lacres nunca foram abertos, o que me faz perguntar de quem exatamente você estava as escondendo; de mim ou de você mesmo?

Você pegou no sono e eu me vi no silêncio. Era perceptível que você dormia até quando sem sono apenas para não sofrer com as  _ consequências _ da abstinência. E, sentado ao seu lado no sofá, preferi que você estivesse acordado, mesmo que bêbado, mesmo que vomitando, pois eu queria conversar.

Lembrei dos meses em que você estava sóbrio e me fazia perguntas sobre o meu dia assim que eu chegava em casa. Nós também conversámos sobre coisas aleatórias, como o preço do arroz no mercado. Criticávamos o programa que passava na TV, e não mudávamos para a Netflix, pois rir dos outros era mais divertido.

“Amor, olha essa vergonha, eu nem consigo assistir!”, exclamou você, se escondendo atrás da coberta que dividíamos.

“Para! Até que ele está se esforçando para ser engraçado”, respondi, rindo para a tela que nos mostrava um programa em que o objetivo era escolher o melhor entre os comediantes competindo — já não me lembro o nome. “Olha! Ele vai tentar comer macarrão pelo nariz!”

“Chega!”

Não pude ver o resto porque você me puxou para de baixo da coberta junto com você. Estava abafado e eu não conseguia ver o seu rosto direito, mas não me importei. “O que você está fazendo?”, perguntei, me divertindo com a situação.

“Impedindo que meu namorado fique traumatizado pelas coisas que ele assiste na televisão.”

“Ah é?” Nos beijamos. “Como você é atencioso.”

Agora sou eu que te pergunto, Soonyoung: Por que você teve que estragar tudo?

Levantei e saí de casa. Eu sabia exatamente para onde eu estava indo, mas ainda me sentia perdido. Você estava sendo difícil, o que só aumentava a minha certeza de terminar com o  _ nós _ , só que te ver daquele jeito me... Eu não sei, okay? Mas eu não gostava de te ver naquela situação e de me sentir responsável por ela, Soonyoung.

Sei que parece hipocrisia. Eu me sentia culpado por ter te deixado enquanto você precisava de mim, então por que eu repetiria o mesmo erro no dia seguinte? Não faço ideia, porém, me senti menos sozinho assim que me sentei ao lado de Minghao no balcão do bar.

“Sabe o que acontece quando duas pessoas estão sozinhas em um lugar?”, arrisquei.

Ele se virou, olhou para mim e depois para o anel no meu dedo. “É uma pena que hoje eu não esteja sozinho, não é?” Eu tirei o anel e o guardei no bolso da calça. “Mas posso ver que você precisa tanto de mim que está quase implorando de joelhos.”

Não fomos para a cabine como da outra vez, Minghao me levou para um apartamento ali perto e depois dessa noite, as visitas ao imóvel ficaram cada vez mais frequentes enquanto que as ao bar ficaram mais raras. Se for do seu interesse, o apartamento não era dele. Era tão vazio quanto um para alugar, não tinha nenhum pertence pessoal em lugar algum — fiz questão de procurar.

“Não me diga que estamos invadindo a propriedade de alguém.”

“E importa? Você iria embora se eu dissesse que sim?”

Não respondi. Ele sabia o que eu diria, pois viu a resposta quando me sentei ao seu lado minutos antes. “Meu relacionamento com meu namorado alcoólatra está uma merda!” estampado bem na minha cara. O desespero que eu odiava pensar aparentar.

Serei breve: transamos e, dessa vez, sem usar drogas. Não foi tão incrível quanto ao dia anterior, na verdade, continuei absorto em minha própria melancolia mesmo depois de gozar duas vezes. Ele percebeu e me ofereceu um baseado sem dizer nada. É um pouco triste considerar sua atitude como um ato de cuidado, preocupação ou carinho, mas foi exatamente o que fiz na época.

Como um idiota, eu falei: “Por que me escolheu?” Ele não entendeu. “No bar, você disse que não estava sozinho, então por que me escolheu em vez de escolher a outra pessoa?”

Eu estava me sentindo especial para caralho, Soonyoung. Porra! Eu podia estar desesperado, quase implorando de joelhos, mas, pelo menos, ele tinha me escolhido. Sabe aquela sensação boa de superioridade que a gente, às vezes, se permite sentir? Eu não conhecia a pessoa que estava acompanhando Minghao, porém eu sabia que era melhor que ela, talvez mais bonito, talvez melhor no sexo, qualquer fosse o motivo, me senti desejado porque eu tinha sido o escolhido.

Como um idiota, ele riu. “Eu não te escolhi porra nenhuma.” Ele assoprou a fumaça. “Eu estava sozinho, só disse aquilo para você me deixar em paz, sei lá, procurar outro pau para passar o tempo.”

“Ainda assim, você não me recusou.”

“Parabéns”, respondeu, irônico.

Talvez o sexo não tenha sido grande coisa porque eu não estava ali para isso. Eu queria, e precisava, falar, conversar, desabafar. Eu estava atrás de uma companhia. “Não vai me perguntar? Sobre o anel, digo.” Ele negou, mas contei mesmo assim. Que namorávamos desde a época da faculdade e que você se manteve sóbrio por vários meses, mas que, da noite para o dia, decidiu interromper a medicação. Que eu saí para espairecer depois de brigarmos e quando voltei, você já tinha jogado todo o progresso fora. Admiti a culpa que estava sentindo, ele não me consolou. Deixei claro que eu pensava em terminar com você e ele não demonstrou nenhuma alegria com a informação. Falei até minha garganta secar e pedir por água, ele já tinha terminado o baseado e fumado mais dois cigarros quando finalizei e ele não disse nada. Eu ri. “Está tudo bem se você não sabe o que dizer, as coisas estão tão fodidas que eu também não saberia.”

“Eu não me importo.”

“Com o quê, exatamente?”

“Você.” Na hora doeu um pouco, hoje só penso em como ele era estúpido. “Não estou nem aí para quem você é ou para os seus problemas. Não quero me envolver nessa merda. Se eu for ser o amante, serei apenas isso. Sem intimidades.” Em outras palavras, só sexo.

“Você poderia ao menos cobrar, não acha? Deixar tudo mais profissional.”

“Cobrar de quem? De você?” Ele riu. “Seria divertido, pensando melhor. Seu namorado roubando de você para comprar bebidas e você roubando dele para eu te comer. Quem esvaziaria a carteira primeiro? Eu não cobraria barato.”

“Qual é a sua, Minghao? Se é que esse é o seu nome mesmo.”

Eu me aproximei dele e ele levou a mão aos meus cabelos para puxá-los. “Sabe a melhor parte disso? É que eu não responderei uma única pergunta sua e mesmo assim você continuará vindo.” E me largou.

Me responda: Você tomou as pílulas? Quando voltei para casa, elas não estavam em cima da mesa e o nível da água no copo estava mais baixo. Sempre quis saber a verdade porque na manhã seguinte você voltou a recusar os remédios. Não acho que você conseguiria fingir uma abstinência, mas considerei a possibilidade de você continuar tomando os remédios e falar para mim que tinha os abandonado apenas para chamar atenção.

Dias se passaram até eu voltar ao bar de novo. Não por estar sem tempo, mas por orgulho. Eu não queria que Minghao me achasse tão desesperado, eu não queria ser o cachorrinho que ele achava que eu era. Eu poderia achar outros meios para aliviar todo o estresse que eu reprimia, não precisava ser com ele.

Estava funcionando até o dia que te vi jogar alguns comprimidos na privada de novo. Você estava bêbado — as garrafas na máquina de lavar, porém, continuaram fechadas — e me deu um soco quando impedi que você jogasse o resto. Em vez de te socar até sujar minhas mãos com sangue, fui para o balcão do bar. Mas antes, fiquei com você, esperei que você se acalmasse, consegui fazer com que você tomasse a porra do remédio e te coloquei para dormir depois do banho.

Assim que Minghao me viu, ele levantou e fomos para o apartamento. Suas atitudes não correspondiam com suas palavras ríspidas, então, por mais que ele dissesse coisas estúpidas, ele mesmo se mostrava sempre disponível. Se eu era como um cachorro obediente, ele era como o dono que está disposto a fazer qualquer coisa pelo seu animalzinho.

Ele me empurrou na cama e eu disse “não”. Meu rosto ainda latejava e eu não estava com a mínima vontade de transar. Apesar do que você fez, é um dia que gosto de lembrar.

Estávamos sentados na cama, um do lado do outro, e ele me perguntou por que eu te traía. Eu não soube responder e chorei, não sei dizer porquê. Ele passou a mão nas minhas costas e esperou eu parar de chorar para dizer: “Não é culpa sua... mas você precisa parar de se torturar dessa maneira. Você não está errado em procurar o que não tem em casa, mas está errado em permitir que as coisas permaneçam desse jeito. É mais difícil do que parece, mas você precisa pôr um fim nisso ou isso vai pôr um fim em você. Eu não me importo, mas você precisava ouvir alguma coisa então—”

“Obrigado.”

Ele sorriu, “De nada” e acendeu um cigarro.

O que ele me disse não foi especial, foram coisas genéricas, que qualquer um poderia ter dito. Não ajudaram em nada. Mas foi importante. Eu não podia exigir dele porque ele não sabia das minhas condições, das consequências. Ele aparentava indiferença, mas o que disse valeu muito mais que o silêncio e foi muito melhor que um simples "Eu não me importo". Depois, ficamos deitados, um do lado do outro, no silêncio, encostando apenas os braços. Foi a primeira e única vez que quebramos a regra de "só sexo".

Você acordou quando eu cheguei e me deitei ao seu lado. “Wonwoo... para onde você vai? Com quem você se encontra? O que vocês fazem?”

Acho que você sempre soube, mas me pergunto por que você não diria nada por tanto tempo. É idiota amar tanto alguém ao ponto de aceitar uma traição por temer o fim. Era óbvio, eu já não te amava mais, então por que você deixou que eu continuasse? Talvez por ódio. É, ódio. Você sabia como me torturava ter pena de você, como eu era tão bom por ainda considerar sua vida acima das minhas vontades, então fingia que não sabia para eu continuar naquele inferno. É tudo culpa sua. Por que continuei te traindo? Porque você permitiu.

Quando com Minghao, eu me sentia mais leve. Não por ser ele, mas por não ser você. A bebida em nossa frente não me deixava tenso, eu esquecia dos remédios, o anel não apertava meu dedo como algemas, era tudo tão livre. Minhas escolhas eram minhas de novo, eu vivia a vida de outra pessoa, uma sem preocupações. Mesmo que fosse apenas por algumas horas, valia a pena.

Mas era por ser tão bom que acabou. Eu achava que estava apaixonado por ele, que as coisas poderiam funcionar entre a gente e eu até tentei depois que você foi embora. Percebi que eu gostava da sensação que ele me proporcionava e não da pessoa dele. E, quando isso aconteceu, me questionei: Por quê? Pra quê? Não tínhamos para onde ir. Não éramos um casal e estávamos longe de nos tornar um. Sem você, convidei ele para ir até em casa, ele recusou. Tentei promover encontros durante o dia, ele fingia não me conhecer. Aí parei de frequentar o bar para não ter que encontrar a casa vazia quando voltasse.

"Boa noite, Soonyoung."

**Jeon Wonwoo**


	3. 26 de Agosto de 1995

_ Caro Soonyoung, _

Parei com as cartas já que você não as respondia, mas estou escrevendo essa porque descobri que você terá alta logo, por isso perderei seu endereço. Vou aproveitar essa — última, talvez — oportunidade para dizer mais algumas poucas coisas:

Nosso relacionamento era problemático e não muito saudável, mas tivemos nossos bons momentos. Eu falhei com você na mesma medida que você falhou comigo, porém não é justo com nenhum de nós dois resumir nossos anos juntos as péssimas lembranças dos nossos últimos momentos.

Nosso começo foi tão conturbado quanto o fim, tanto que quase terminamos logo no início, você lembra? Eu falei: “Soonyoung, se você continuar desse jeito, eu não poderei continuar com você.” Foi tão fácil, para mim, dizer. É até cômico pensar que alguns anos depois eu não tive a coragem para dizer palavras semelhantes.

Meus olhos brilharam quando você respondeu: “Tudo bem, eu vou parar”. Eu estava, de certa forma, te ameaçando com um término, porém tive medo de você não aceitar minhas condições. Eu já estava apaixonado e não queria terminar aquilo que havíamos acabado de começar. Sendo honesto, aproveitei a oportunidade também para ter certeza dos seus sentimentos em relação a mim; e você me escolheu. Foi o suficiente para me fazer ficar.

Suas promessas foram ficando exaustivas, porém. Te vi passar mal e depois me encher com os seus “Eu vou parar” muitas vezes. Era tão difícil. Eu queria acreditar, queria ter esperança em você, mas tudo apontava ser apenas ilusão. Você me provou o contrário três anos depois.

“Você não bebe há dois dias”, comentei. “Estou orgulhoso de você.”

Estávamos no apartamento, você me chamou para uma dança em que a música tocava apenas em nossa imaginação. Eu coloquei os braços em seus ombros e você me beijou. Foi a primeira vez que te vi tão animado sem ser por causa do álcool, o que me deixou confuso. Se era algo que você não gostava e sabia não te fazer bem, por que demorou tanto para ir atrás de ajuda? 

Você me contou sobre o tratamento e os remédios querendo me surpreender. Eu fiquei feliz por você ter tomado a iniciativa sozinho. “Obrigado por ter ficado.” Sorri e acariciei o seu rosto. 

“Como está se sentindo?”

“Um pouco esquisito, mas feliz.”

“Você sabe, não é? Estou muito feliz por você.”

“Eu sei.” Então nos abraçamos e você encostou a cabeça em meu peito. O que você disse em seguida não foi para mim, um sussurro direcionado a você mesmo, que ouvi por acaso. “Agora vai ser diferente.”

Você seguiu com o tratamento, e as coisas melhoraram tanto que você até veio morar comigo. Tivemos muitos bons momentos durante seu ano sóbrio e o lugar todo me faz lembrar alguns deles. O sofá, por exemplo, me lembra das vezes em que eu assistia televisão e você, em silêncio, se aproximava e se aninhava em mim; daquele dia que combinamos de comprar besteiras e assistir filmes pelo computador dentro da cabana feita com cobertores; quando você me disse que me amava pela primeira vez, só que sóbrio — porque a primeira vez foi quando você estava bêbado, uns meses antes, enquanto tentava me beijar à força.

Gosto mais das lembranças no quarto, sendo honesto. A minha favorita é de quando você ficou doente. Você estava no sofá, eu fui no banheiro e te encontrei dormindo quando voltei. Te carreguei nas costas até a cama, que, na época, ainda era uma de solteiro porque não tínhamos dinheiro para uma de casal.

“Não!”, você segurou minha camiseta. “Fica.” Claro que concordei. Você estava quente por causa da febre e suando, mas não me importei, te abracei mesmo assim, te beijei mesmo assim. “Assim você vai ficar doente também.” Não respondi, você pensou um pouco e acrescentou: “Mas tudo bem, eu cuidaria de você.” E você cuidou mesmo quando adoeci alguns dias depois.

“Posso deitar no seu peito? Gosto de ouvir seu coração bater.” Adormecemos assim, você ouvindo o meu coração, e eu acompanhando sua respiração. Na manhã seguinte, acordei para ir trabalhar, mas você me impediu de sair da cama me abraçando forte. “Não vai.”

“Eu tenho que ir, mas eu volto, você sabe que eu sempre volto.”

Você me deu um beijo demorado e depois distribuiu outros pelo meu rosto. “Vou te deixar doente para você poder ficar comigo o dia todo.”

“Ah é?” eu ri. “E quem vai cuidar da gente se ficarmos doentes ao mesmo tempo?”

“Não sei. Sua mãe?”

Sinto falta dela. Todos os dias. Ela não sabia sobre nós, não sabia sobre mim, mas agora, da onde quer que ela esteja, talvez saiba. Penso muito sobre o que ela diria para mim caso soubesse enquanto viva, de que lado ela ficaria. Não me entenda errado, eu não quero ter a razão, só que dói quando considero a possibilidade de, depois que ela te conhecesse, ela me ver não mais como filho, e sim como namorado do Soonyoung, assim como o resto.

O quadro pendurado ao lado da porta de entrada me faz lembrar de quando comemoramos 6 meses morando juntos, mas também me lembra do dia que você foi embora porque em vez de encarar a porta, encarei a arte abstrata nele.

Você partiu e eu me vi livre, finalmente, me vi dono da minha própria vida, das minhas próprias decisões. Um, dois, dez dias, três meses passaram e o  _ tic-tac _ do relógio voltou a me irritar. O sofá me incomoda. A cama é desconfortável. O chuveiro é desagradável. Não me sinto em casa porque não é minha, é nossa.

Odeio o silêncio. Não tenho meus amigos, não tenho Minghao, não tenho minha mãe, não tenho você para conversar. Odeio não ter com o quê, com quem, me preocupar. Tenho a liberdade que sempre quis, mas não o que fazer com ela. De qualquer maneira, as pessoas tinham razão, ser o seu namorado é tudo o que sei ser. Não tem nada mais assustador do que desaprender a ser você mesmo. Do que eu gosto? Qual o meu medo? Meus passatempos? Minhas angústias? Passei tanto tempo sem ser visto como Jeon Wonwoo que esqueci e agora não sei como lidar com ele.

Não sinto sua falta, tampouco estou pedindo para que volte. Mas quero que saiba que o fim foi tão ruim para mim quanto deve ter sido para você. Eu sinto falta de não me sentir sozinho, a única companhia que tenho são as garrafas que você deixou na máquina de lavar — e saiba que já decidi finalmente abri-las assim que terminar essa carta. Não é justo ignorar os bons momentos que tivemos, mas é injusto relevar os ruins e as consequências que você me trouxe.

Eu te traí, sim, mas você fez pior, você me consumiu ao ponto de eu não existir mais.

Assim como me lembro das coisas boas, também me lembro das ruins. No banheiro, são os remédios, o soco, os vômitos. Na cozinha, o copo que você tentou me acertar, a faca que você ameaçou se matar, a vez que te bati. Na sala, os xingamentos, os choros, os dedos na cara de ambas as partes. É, muita coisa. Por isso, Soonyoung, decidi seguir em frente. Você saiu daqui e logo sairá daí, eu preciso fazer algo também. 

Por incrível que pareça, só te desejo o melhor. Quero que você comece uma nova vida e que você possa ser tão feliz quanto, um dia, eu já fui. Nosso relacionamento me fez amadurecer e me ensinou muito, espero que tenha feito o mesmo com você. Entretanto, também quero deixar tudo para trás porque quero me conhecer de novo, quero estar com outras pessoas em outro lugar. Então, se você me dá licença, eu tenho uma garrafa de vodca para abrir e um caminhão de mudanças para esperar.

Adeus, Soonyoung. Você foi a melhor pior coisa que já me aconteceu.

**Jeon Wonwoo.**


End file.
